


(just try to) never grow up

by jacksmannequin



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, a cute gerard being fluffy w a sleepy bandit, a lot of fluff, basically he walks in her room and talks to her while she sleeps, why did i write this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was 2 in the morning and gerard way couldn't sleep.</p><p>[ lowercase intended ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(just try to) never grow up

it was 3 in the morning - or in the night, it depends on how you look at it - and gerard way couldn't sleep.

it was something that occured to him very often: he would get lost in his thoughts and just stared at the ceiling, arms rested on the mattress. sometimes he would stay up until 4, or even 5am.

his thoughts weren't never the same. he would start thinking about stupid things, such as the last tweet he sent, and find himself wondering on how the mondial crisis was affecting the world. and, while he thought about where to put the plant next to his desk to make it grow better, his wife slept next to him, unaware of her husband's crazy mind.

he didn't follow any scheme for this thoughts: he simply let his brain work.

that certain night, he found himself thinking about mikey, his brother, and their childhood, nearly entirely spent in their basement, drawing comics and listening to music, and about high school. like his usual, he just started making random connections.

he thought about the food they used to ate in the canteen: he definitely hated that. their mashed potatoes kind of smelt like glue - and had the same taste, either. and that reminded him of that time he made a total fool of himself; he was entering the canteen when he stepped on some kind of disgusting thing - he then discovered it actually was some of those awful mashed potatoes - and slipped on it, and therefore fell on the floor like an idiot. that thought almost made him laugh: he had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to avoid waking up his wife. he wanted to at least try to not look like a dork to her eyes, but... it's not like it never happened anyways.

some minutes later, he just got tired of simply staying in bed without sleeping, and rapidly got up to see if he could have a glass of water without hitting something on his way and waking up the whole city of los angeles. he then made his way to the kitchen, took the bottle out of the fridge - yes, i liked his water like his women, cold and... no, wait. - and quickly took a sip from it, then put it back in its place.

as he was going back to the bedroom, he randomly thought of bandit, his daughter, who was sleeping quietly in the room next to her parents'. he changed his mind and turned over her bedroom, opened the door and got himself him, not even trying to not making noise.

bandit had such a heavy sleep he never worried about waking her up. for all he knew, he could bring a guitar near her in the middle of the night and start playing dead! and she would still keep on sleeping like nothing had happened.

he slowly approached the little bed where she was resting, and a little smile appeared on his lips when he noticed she was clearly dreaming. her body lied on the mattress in a messy way, reminding him of the way mikey slept when they were younger. his smile grew a little more. he sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to make any weird moves that could disturb her sleep. he brought his hand on her cheek and caressed it lightly, his eyes sparkling.

he had always loved watching his daughter sleeping and, even since she was a baby, he would do it often. he sometimes stayed more than half a hour observing her, noticing how her little chest raised and lowered, almost like he was worried about her stopping breathing. his wife, lynz, was used to it.

when she happened to find him staring at bandit, she would simply smile and let him be, not even trying to sit down with him. she knew how much that little girl meant to him.

"you know, bee," started gerard in a whisper, while caressing her neck, "you may not understand it now, but youth is one of the best, if not the best, periods of your life. try to live it as best as you can, and don't let anyone bring you down." he made a small pause when she put unconsciously her little hand on his, without waking up. he simply smiled. "you will hear a lot about your dad. some will say good things, while others will say bad. just remember that i will always be there for you in your life, and whenever you'll need help, i'll help you. keep running, and never let them take the light behind your perfect little eyes."

he bit his lip after his last phrase. he loved her so much that words couldn't express it.

"love you, bee." he stood up and smiled again, then made his way to the door. after looking at her one last time, he got out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is bad but i've never read any fanfics about the cute relationship between gerard and bandit sooo here you go  
> also this is a translation of a fic of mine i published in italian on my wattpad a while ago.  
> oh and english isn't my mother tongue so if u find anything i should fix please please please let me know!!


End file.
